Reafirmando Decisiones
by Suki90
Summary: Mientras el guerrero de la raza saiyajin observaba el paisaje que la ventana de su habitación le regalaba, su mente regresaba a la batalla que sostuvo con el Kaio-shin del décimo universo. Aquel mero instante en el que sintió que su mundo se derrumbó. DBSuper Cap. 61


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama y la TOEI.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers del capítulo 61 de Dragon Ball Super (A estas alturas dudo que no hayan visto el capítulo pero más vale xD)

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90 **  
Serie:** Dragon Ball Super  
 **Título:** Reafirmando Decisiones.

* * *

El silencio reinaba ya en la residencia de la familia Son; todos sus integrantes yacían recostados en sus respectivas camas, durmiendo plácidamente después de varios días de tensión.

O eso es lo que parecía, pues ahí entre la obscuridad se podía ver a un fornido hombre ver a través de la ventana con seriedad. Esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que Son Goku, quien aparentemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Ese hecho, sin duda alguna, era un evento extraño de ver.

Mientras el guerrero de la raza saiyajin observaba el paisaje que la ventana de su habitación le regalaba, su mente regresaba a la batalla que sostuvo con el Kaio-shin del décimo universo. Aquel mero instante en el que sintió que su mundo se derrumbó.

 **— _¡Maldito...! ¡¿Qué les hiciste a Milk y a Goten?! —preguntó con molestia mientras hacía lo posible por no ceder ante el dolor que esa herida le producía._**

 ** _Con una cínica sonrisa, el Kaio-shin que ahora ocupaba su cuerpo le responde— Ya deberías darte una idea, ¿no? —expresó este antes de encajar aún más la espada de energía con la que lo clavó en la pared, logrando que Goku no soportase más y soltase un fuerte quejido— Después de que te maté frente a tu esposa e hijo, yo..._**

Saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, el saiyajin negó fuertemente con la cabeza para borrar la imagen del lamentable suceso que él mismo se creó ante las palabras de su enemigo y suspiró, era la quinta vez que su memoria volvía a revivir aquel momento.

¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que su mente dejara de jugar con él? ¿Acaso era un castigo que este le daba por ser tan confiado? ¿O por haber hecho las cosas siempre a su manera sin considerar a los demás?

Aún estando en silencio se giró hacia la cama donde se suponía debía estar descansando a lado de su esposa, la cual al contrario de él descansaba tranquilamente bajo las cobijas de esta. Al verla, no pudo evitar sonreír.

De hecho, ese cuadro le parecía gracioso pues regularmente era al revés: Él descansaba tranquilamente en su cama mientras que ella se desvelaba haciendo quien sabe qué cosa o vigilando que Gohan, en su momento, o Goten terminasen los deberes escolares que les correspondían del día. Así era su esposa de estricta y terca, pero así la quería.

 **— _No sólo tomaste mi cuerpo… sino que también mataste a Milk y a Goten —dijo el super saiyajin azul mientras se apretaba la herida con la mano antes de alzar la mirada—. Estoy furioso… realmente estoy furioso. Yo… ¡JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ! —y después de unos segundos se lanzó contra sus oponentes._**

Ese mero recuerdo borró inmediatamente la sonrisa que hasta hace unos segundos adornaba su rostro. A pesar de ya haber pasado varias horas, y de hacer creer que la situación ya la tenía controlada y volvía a ser el mismo descuidado y confiado hombre de siempre, este aún tenía presente aquella sensación, todavía sentía ira e impotencia por no haber sido capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos…, por no…

… por no haber sido capaz de darles una vida feliz y sin preocupaciones a su esposa e hijos como se había prometió después de la batalla contra Majin Buu. Sí, fue en otra línea de tiempo, en un futuro que ahora ya no se viviría, pero a final de cuentas era lo mismo, era él, eran ellos, era ella.

Apretando sus puños con fuerza, para después deshacerlos, el saiyajin se dirigió hacia su cama y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido lentamente se acomodó debajo de las cobijas junto a su esposa, no dejando de mirarla en ningún momento.

Viendo como respiraba con tranquilidad, el Son mayor tomó la mano de su esposa con suavidad y poco a poco fue acercando a Milk hacia él.

— Mmm… Goku… —susurró la de cabellos negros, logrando sorprender y detener al saiyajin de clase baja, quien por un instante creyó que su esposa estaba despierta; sin embargo esa idea la desechó segundos después al escucharla balbucear varias cosas sin sentido.

Claro que aquel gesto terminó por sacarle una sonrisa nuevamente al de cabellos negros, quien finalmente terminó por acercar a su esposa hacia él, la cual, por pura inercia, llevó sus brazos hacia el cuerpo de Goku y lo aprisionó con ellos.

— Te juro que no permitiré que nadie les haga daño —reafirmó su decisión mientras poco a poco sus ojos iban cediendo contra el sueño—. A ustedes no les pasará nada, lo… prometo…

Así, sin muchas más energías que lo mantuvieran despierto, Son Goku terminó por cerrar sus ojos y se permitió entrar en el mundo de los sueños una vez más, sintiendo el agradable calor de su esposa junto a él.

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno, esto fue algo que se me ocurrió de volada después de volver a ver la escena donde Zamasu le dice a Goku que mató a su esposa e hijos con su cuerpo.

Muchos dicen que nuestro querido Kakarotto no quiere a su familia, o no les da una importancia mayor a la de sus amigos, que los ve por igual. Yo tiendo a diferir un poco en eso. Si bien si acepto que Goku ve a todos por igual, también soy de la creencia que su familia es uno de sus puntos flacos más importantes, y que si algo les pasa veremos lo que nos mostró Super en el episodio 61.

En fin, hacía mucho que no escribía algo de DB, y créanme que esto me costó… Estoy perdiendo mi toque, me estoy oxidando, ¡NO!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludines!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
